With Hope and No Worries
by Nicole Turner
Summary: After a big fight Ranma leaves the Tendo residence. Then gets him and everyone he knows in trouble, especially Akane. The only way to keep them out of it is for him and Akane to run away from Nerima. Feelings unfold and the truth comes out. RaA
1. The fight not forgotten

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Ranma ½ yada blah blah blah.

Authors Notes: First attempt on Ranma fan fiction so play nice and R&R. Their may be some grammar and spelling checks that are wrong but I read over it twice so if there is blame my grammar teacher cause I didn't learn much from him and I'm dyslexic (not that bad though). If you think this is hard to read, appalling, stupid, and/or irritating, then stop reading it or e-mail me and tell me anything that you think would help. I wrote it because I find it fun and I like to share my stories to those who want a different plot from most of the other ones that make it sort of unbelievable or just too long.

Akane walked down the stairs with a pink shirt and a short skirt on, she kept pulling the skirt down so it wouldn't look so short. Ranma refused to compliment Akane when he thought she looked really cute. Ryouga was over and he complimented Akane while Ranma said "Oh no what are you wearing? No matter what you do Akane you know that you'll always be an un-cute tomboy."

"For your information I have a job at a new restaurant and this is my uniform, it's not like I want to wear it." Akane announced.

"Well I feel sorry for them, cause they aren't going to get any visitors when you work there." Ranma informed. "I mean who would want a clumsy tomboy dressed up as a slut to be their waitress?"

"How dare you say that to Akane, apologies to her right now, Ranma." Ryouga said.

"Why should I listen to you, Ryouga?"

"How can you be so cruel?" Akane said softly and whipped a tear off her cheek.

"Akane… I" Ranma said before he was punched in the face by Ryouga. "What was that for?" Ranma asked.

"For not apologizing." Ryouga yelled.

"I was just about to."

"No you weren't." Ryouga said and the two began to scuffle, destroying rocks, making craters in the ground, and demolishing portions of the outside wall. Ryouga accented his punches with his usual insults "You bastard!" At first it seemed like a typical fight between Ranma and Ryouga. As Akane watched further she noticed that Ranma had a different look in his eyes. She watched quietly for a bit longer, until Ranma had managed to pin Ryouga's arms behind his back. It was almost as if Ranma looked... hurt? He pulled forcibly and curled his lips in a sneer, speaking sharply.

"You had better LISTEN WELL, Ryouga."

"And WHY should I listen to you? You always insult Akane how can you ever think she would want to marry you now? You screwed up, Ranma!" Ranma appeared to flinch, and then stared straight into Ryouga's eyes.

"Don't you give me that crap about insulting her, Ryouga! She's giving me the same crap only physically all the time. What I say is what she deserves! And besides it's none of your damn business so shut the hell up and stay out of it."

"You two, stop it!" Ryouga's face paled a little but he seemed to be controlling his reaction. "Quit talking as if I'm out of hearing range! In fact, quit fighting over this stupid little thing all together! And Ryouga I don't ever listen to that idiot anyways."

"See what I mean?" Ranma shoved Ryouga to one side and folded his arms.

"STOP!" Akane yelled. Ranma closed his eyes and tightened his fist ready to give a full hard punch to Ryouga but instead of a hard rock chest that he expected he felt a soft chest and opened his eyes.

"AKANE!" Ryouga shouted, Ranma just stood there shocked as he saw Akane back up and fall to the ground.

"I don't believe it, look what you did." Ryouga said and got to Akane's side.

"Let's go, Ryouga, I don't think I want to be around Ranma right now." Ryouga staggered a bit and nodded in agreement.

"Argh! This is so typical, you two, do you know that? Why do you always have to act as if I'm the jerk?"

"Because you ARE the jerk!" Akane said. "You could have stopped yourself, just like you could have stopped a LOT of incidents from happening, but you never do! You just let your tongue blab out all those things like I'm a slab of meat! RYOUGA understands what I mean and…"

"Shut UP, Akane."

"..."

A moment crawled by and Ryouga broke the silence. "Don't you talk to her like that, Ranma! How DARE you!" Ryouga balled his fists, but Akane pulled at his arm to hold him back."

"It's best that you stay there with her, Ryouga, because if you attack me for joking around... I'll HURT you. And I'm not talking about those little scuffles that we usually have. I Will MURDER You." Ryouga and Akane never heard such ice in Ranma's voice. "Both of you are perfect for each other you know what since you two are so alike, why not get engaged? I'm sure your dad will let you to get away with a wedding." Ranma huffed his last breath and watched as Akane fainted into Ryouga's arms.

"Kasumi, bring out the aid kit for Akane." Nabiki said as she saw Ryouga holding Akane up to her room, Ranma following behind them.

"Oh my, what happen?" Kasumi said as she looked at Ryouga holding Akane up the stairs.

"Ranma punched her, the punch was intended for m-me." Ryouga said. He placed Akane on her bed and sat on her desk chair.

"I'll have to call Dr. Toufou." Kasumi left the room to call Dr. Toufou and Ryouga held Akane's hand.

"Everything will be alright Akane hang in there." Ryouga said.

Ranma left the room and looked back through Akane's open door. He thought 'Uhh I can't believe him he thinks he can just curtsy into her room and act like that. Like I care, I hope you happy Akane because you won't be seeing me anymore.' He went into his room and started packing.

Akane woke up after 4 hours and didn't feel pain in her stomach anymore. She got up and went downstairs where Ryouga, Kesumi, Nabiki, Soun, and Genma were eating dinner.

"Well look who finally decided to wake up." Nabiki said.

"Akane, how do you feel?" Ryouga asked.

"Where is Ranma?" Akane interrupted, Ryouga looked down saddened that she didn't listen to him.

"Oh he's probably training; I'll go tell him its time for dinner." Kasumi walked to check Ranma at the dojo.

Akane sat down and started eating. "Are you feeling better, Akane?"

"Yes Ryouga, thank you."

Kasumi walked back inside and said "I can't seem to find Ranma."

"That's strange I thought he would be back by now." Nabiki said.

"When is the last time you saw him?" Akane said.

"I haven't seen him since the fight you guys had this afternoon." Kasumi said.

"Well where ever he is I'm sure he will be back." Genma said.

It's been a whole week and no sign of Ranma anywhere in Nerima. Everyone started to think that he has run away for good, since Genma realized two days ago that all of Ranma's belongings were gone.

Akane took a walk and went to get some food supplies for Kasumi.

Carrying the bags full of groceries she walked back home and saw a shadowy figure in the middle of the street that look oddly familiar.

"Ranma…" She whispered, dropped the bags and covered her hands over her mouth

A/N: Now don't forget to R&R I already have the next chapter so I'll put it up once I get a review so I know someone is reading it.


	2. Another side of Ranma

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Ranma ½ yada blah blah blah.

Authors Notes: First attempt on Ranma fan fiction so play nice and R&R. Their may be some grammar and spelling checks that are wrong but I read over it twice so if there is blame my grammar teacher cause I didn't learn much from him and I'm dyslexic (not that bad though). If you think this is hard to read, appalling, stupid, and/or irritating, then stop reading it or e-mail me and tell me anything that you think would help. I wrote it because I find it fun and I like to share my stories to those who want a different plot from most of the other ones that make it sort of unbelievable or just too long.

(A/N: Sorry my comp wouldn't let me put in a new chap so I finally figured to use another computer. Shortest chapter I be making. So don't you worry.)

"Ranma…" Akane whispered, dropped the bags and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Akane…" Ranma said and fell weakly on his knees.

"Where the hell have you been? We have been looking all over for you, you made us so worried that you left for good, not to mention how many times our fathers made me go out looking for you every single day." She said as she ran to him.

"You were worried?" Ranma asked.

"Of course you baka!" Akane gave him a smile 'God I'm glad he's alright' She thought. "Come on lets go home." She grabbed his hand and started walking but he wouldn't move.

"I can't." He muttered.

"What?" Akane asked and Ranma started to scream.

"Leave Akane! Just go before I…"

"What is wrong Ranma why are you acting like this?"

"Run Akane." Ranma shoved her away

"What? NO!" Akane stomped her feet and pushed Ranma.

"I said run now hurry."

"I'm not leaving you here, I'm taking you home."

"I can't let you do that because- be- because Ahhhhhhhh…" He started holding his head tight with his hands like he had a terrible headache.

"Ranma…" Akane looked into Ranma's eyes that turned black staring at her, she felt a chill go down her spine and held her hand to her heart. She gulped, looked at the ground and thought 'Why am I scared of him all of the sudden why are his eyes so black?' He wrapped his hand around her neck and lifted her chin to look at his eyes.

"I can't let you do that because I'm going to take you with me."

"What's the matter with you? What happened to you?" She took his hands off of her chin.

"Why Akane I'm the same old Ranma you always knew." He smiled but then it turned into a sly grin and he squinted his eyes that looked at her. Akane started walking backward staring at Ranma and bumped into a street light. Ranma grabbed her arms and pressed his body on hers and whispered to her ear "Why are you afraid of me?"

"I- I- I'm not." Akane stuttered and started to breath quickly.

"Good then you won't be scared when I do this." Ranma hit her head and she fell unconscious.

To be continued…

A/N: Now don't forget to R&R. … Aloha


	3. Up on the mountians

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Ranma ½ yada blah blah blah.

Authors Notes: Thank you all who have reviewed comments to me. If you're the one who think Akane and Ranma are out of character please if you're going to say something like that you can actually say who you are rather then be scared and stay anonymous. And if you don't like it, then please tell me what I can do to make it better, that's all I ask.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Akane woke up in a small tent, it was open and she saw Ranma working on a camp fire outside. She walked outside to Ranma. He heard her and turned his head. "Ranma… Are we on the mountains?" Akane asked and sat down next to him.

"Yes, and I can explain what happen." Ranma said.

"Good because I would really like to know."

"Well there is this dead priest named Hadie, that I killed when I was younger and now he has come back to get revenge. He's an undead spirit now, and he casted a spell on me which lets him control me when he is near. Although every time he does that I can't remember a thing while I'm being controlled it's like I'm taken to this dark place where I can only hear myself. The first time he did that to me I thought I died. After you ran up to me I can't recall what happen until I found you in my arms and unconscious."

"So then how come you are not being controlled now?"

"I think his power drained out so he had to rest in order to gain more power. The only thing I do know is that he cannot get past a certain height range that's how I killed him when he was alive but I'm afraid that since he is a dead sprit he might find us. The only place I could think that would be safe to go was here in the mountains. To bad that I had to take you other wise I wouldn't have to feed for two people." He said without realizing and Akane put use to her mallet first time that week. "Oww, damn I thought you wouldn't be caring that around since you didn't expect to see me." Ranma touched the new forming bump on his head.

"I always have to keep it on me just incase any creeps decide to come along during a night stroll."

"What did I do to you? You know when he took control of me."

"I don't know after you hit me I blanked out as well."

"I hit you?"

"That's how I became unconscious in your arms stupid."

"Ohh… Well if it helps, I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with you Ranma, are you being controlled right now?"

"What? I'm not, why do you think that?

"Well you're always so rude, and you'll always try to find an excuse not to say sorry but you just said it without a thought. Not to mention you have never been this nice to me before. I haven't heard one insult from you yet."

"You're such an un-cute tomboy who can't do anything, especially cook. Better?"

"Well now I know you're you."

"What happen to Ryouga? How come you weren't with him?"

"What do you mean I wasn't- Have you been spying on us?"

"So what if I have, is that a crime?"

"Uhhh, Ranma!" She clenched her fist but decided not to let her temper go out of control for a small thing like that. "Ryouga said he… he said he loved me." She looked at the grass between her feet.

"Oh really?"

"You don't sound surprise, did you know all this time?" Akane looked at Ranma.

"What did you expect me not to notice the obvious?"

"How could I have not known?"

"Well when someone is in love with someone else I think it's hard to tell until they tell them, even when it's obvious to the whole world. Kinda like how I- uh What did you say to him?"

"I said I couldn't- I mean that there is someone- I said I didn't know if I could love him back."

"What do you mean? Either you do or don't."

"Well there's someone else that I feel that towards, I just don't know if he feels the same way about me and if he doesn't then I don't know… I'm confused."

"Who is it? Please don't tell me it's Kuno."

"Eww, no way. This guy is different from all the rest but he always insults me and then sometimes he can be really nice to me he's so confusing, and I hit him but that's just to hide my feeling. I can't let him know because I know that if it turns out that he doesn't like me he will probably laugh at me and it will hurt."

"Well you know who ever it is, they are gonna have to get through me."

"I guess that means you're going to have to fight yourself-" Akane gasped and got up, spread her arms up and yawed. "I'm tired I'm going to sleep, good night Ranma." She ran into the tent.

"Aka- Good night, Akane…" Ranma whispered but loud enough for Akane to hear. He thought 'What's with her? She just got up.'

After 30 minutes Ranma poured water over the fire and went to sleep in the tent.

To be continued…

oooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Now don't forget to review. … Aloha


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Ranma ½ yada blah blah blah.

Authors Notes: Thank you all who have reviewed comments to me. If you're the one who think Akane and Ranma are out of character please if you're going to say something like that you can actually say who you are rather then be scared and stay anonymous. And if you don't like it, then please tell me what I can do to make it better, that's all I ask.

Semi sexual contents in this chapter.

ooooooooooooooooooo

When Akane woke up she couldn't find Ranma. 'Oh no he ran away again.' She thought. She got outside and started yelling his name "RANMA? RANMA!" Damn he left. "STUPID RANMA!"

"Akane what's the matter?" Ranma walked in front of her holding a few wood logs over his sholders for the fire.

"Huh?" Akane looked up and ran to Ranma "I can't believe you." She hit his chest with her fist a couple times. "Where were you?"

"Hey I just was getting fire wood. Haha you thought I was gone and you got scared didn't you?"

"Uhh… hmph yeah right liked I'd ever get sad your gone?" Akane asked.

"You have been sleeping for a long time, it's almost sunset."

"Your kidding I never knew." They stood in silence and looked down at Nerima from where they were standing on the mountain which was about 10 miles above. Then Akane broke the silence and asked Ranma "When do you think we can go back?"

"I don't know, we might not be able to come back."

"We can't stay here forever."

"I wouldn't mind if we did. There is no one that can bother us. No fiancés, suitors, and fathers. It's nice to have some peace." Ranma said. There was a silence and then Ranma broke it "I Know we can go back in a week. Promise me we will go back in a week no matter what? Akane promise me."

"Why is it so important to go back so soon? First you don't want to go back and now you do?"

"I just remembered something and if I don't take care of the problem sooner it will cause trouble around everyone that we know."

"Well then why don't we go tomorrow if you believe we can get rid of this problem."

"No I want to stay here just for a while before we go back. Its not that easy and I can't let you help me take care of the problem its my duty I got into this mess and… I'm going to get out of it. So promise me we leave in a week?"

"I'm really confused do you want to go back?"

"Akane just promise me we will go back."

"Ok fine, but please tell me what's wrong."

"Its none of your business."

"What of course it is. You act as if someone is going to die." She looked at him and he turned his back at her. "Ranma there's something you're not telling me."

"Your right, and I'll tell you when we go back."

"NO you have to tell me now Ranma or I'm going to just stand here and not move."

"I knew you would say that and that's why I asked you to promise, you can't break it now." He turned around and faced her looking into her eyes.

"Please Ranma I hate it when you keep things from me." She started to cry.

"Okay, you win... As you know Hadie cast that controlling spell on me right? And as long as we stay up here he can't do anything and that will keep us away from harm. Well I… see its like… when… well I'm… uhh I can't say it." He turned back around. She faced his back walking to face him.

"Ranma?"

"I'm going to die." He blurted out looking away from everything. Akane opened her jaw in shock and didn't know what to say once she grasped what he said she asked him.

"How can you say that? You're kidding right? I mean just because of a controlling spell? You can't die that's not possible."

"I told you he's a powerful man and worst of all he's a dead sprit, dead spirits don't think about anything except revenge. It's almost impossible to kill a dead spirit the only way they can disappear is if their revenge is fulfilled, and that usually is killing the one who brought them to hell, for Hadie that would be me."

"Ok but we can stop him right you said it's ALMOST impossible but it's not impossible, Ranma you're a great martial artist. If we can get everyone's help I'm sure we can beat this guy."

"You don't understand Akane, even if we did defeat him I would die to because of this spell once he is gone the ones he has been controlling will die too, so I am dead either way. This is why I didn't want to tell you until we got back."

"No, no" She started backing away and then turned around and ran in the woods Ranma ran after her. HE couldn't believe how fast a runner she became and then realized that the spell is what has been making him weaker and slower.

"AKANE! Come back, running away isn't going to solve anything… Please stop." He heard a yell and ran toward the fallen Akane.

"What happen? How did you get that cut on your arm?"

"I wasn't watching where I was going and a branch cut me then I fell on that rock." She pointed at a sharp rock near her feet. She got up and when she walked she whimpered. "Oww, I think I sprained it." Ranma picked her up and Akane started to struggle. "What are you doing?"

"You're such a klutz. You obviously can't walk so I'm carrying you back to the tent."

"Hmph I could of walked myself."

"Baka, you said you have a sprained ankle."

"I know."

"Just let me carry you it would be much easier if you weren't struggling."

"Fine."

"I hope we have some bandages for that cut, you might need stitches."

"No its find I can just wash it with water I doesn't hurt." She said and twitched.

"You not really good at being convincing."

They reached up to the tent and looked at the setting sun once it was gone they went inside the tent and Ranma put Akane down on her sleeping bag and took care of the wound on her arm. She winced a little but not that much.

"Sad thing that a tree branch did this. That tells you how strong I am." Akane said, Ranma just smiled and thought 'Your stronger then me now.' He wrapped some bandages around her wound. "Ranma, you're not going to die." Ranma began to speak but Akane placed her fingers over his lips to stop him. "Don't protest, I promise you I'll find a way to stop you from being killed. OK?"

"Akane, you can't make a promise like that when you know its probably going to be broken."

"That's what you think but I believe I can keep it." Akane smiled and closed her eyes.

He clipped the bandage and placed his hand over it. "There all set… Good night, Akane." He turned around to go into his own sleeping bag and stopped when Akane spoke.

"I love you." Akane whispered, and Ranma froze. Ranma looked at her and a tear went down his cheek. 'Why did she have to tell me now?' He thought

"Akane you're shivering."

"……"

"Here have my blanket." He placed his blanket over her.

"No." Akane yelled and pushed it off herself.

"You're so stubborn, just take it."

"You don't feel the same do you? I mean of course you don't because you have Ukyo, Shampoo, and Kodachi. Who could love a tomboy like me right?" Akane smiled slightly trying to cover up her tears.

"Akane it's not that."

"THEN what is IT Ranma? You know I'm sorry I even said that I don't know what came over me I'm so stupid. I feel like an idiot" Akane was crying and Ranma opened his mouth to say something but Akane continued. "No don't say it, I know what you're going to say and I don't need to hear it now ok? Just leave me alone." She ran out of the tent and flopped down near the cliff looking at the lilted town. She folded her legs to her chest and rested her head on her knees rocking.

Ranma came out of the tent and looked at her "Akane."

"I told you to leave me ALONE" Akane stood up and started walking away but Ranma caught her arm. He pulled her to him and embraced her not letting her escape out of his arms. She griped onto his shirt and cried, feeling his pain she realized why he didn't tell her how he felt.

"I won't lie to you, I-I love you too, but…"

"But what?"

"I can't."

"Oh I understand, but really Ranma next time don't lie to me and tell me the truth first before I get my hopes up."

"What?"

"Seriously You could have just told me you don't even like me in the first place, you don't have to say that you won't lie even though you do just to make me feel better."

"Akane I didn't lie to you I do lo-"

"Yeah yeah sure, and I'm a cat. You know you could of-" Akane was cut off by Ranma's lips on hers and felt his warmth and care for her. 'He really did mean what he said, does he not want to love me because of what will happen to him?' she thought.

"I'm sorry. Promise me you'll stay strong and be there for those who need you, no matter what happens, Please?" Ranma asked and Akane nodded sadly. Ranma unconsciously placed his hand on her cheek and let it slip from her face down to her arm, finally resting on her waist. Akane stiffened at the action for a moment; she was new to these feelings, never knew she could feel this wonderful and amazing. She was drowning, drowning in his gaze and his touch and that unmistakably and subtly spoke of love.

"Come on lets go to sleep." He put his arm around her shoulders and led them inside the tent. Ranma knew Akane was cold, and as he thought of what to do he began to feel cold too. They decided to use body heat as their substitute along with their blankets. He placed his arm over her and spoke.

"I'm so sorry I gave you so much pain before. I wish I could be with you for the rest of your life, I will be there by your side."

He moved his body to look at her face and saw Akane's tears beginning to show up.

Ranma's eyes fell to Akane's lips and she softly gasped as she saw the raw expression that passed through his eyes. It was desire she had never seen in him before. "I'll be by your side… always."

His face was just centimeters apart from her, his nose softly touching her cheek as his breath came in puffs and started to mingle with her own breath. He looked into her sparkling eyes, she looked back at his and they were in a trance. His eyes traveled down from her eyes to her nose to her lips. He closed his eyes and she knew what he was going to do next she also closed her eyes and felt his lips touch hers ever so lightly. When she felt his lips touched hers for the first time she felt like passing out. No other explanations in the world could have prepared her for this. She started sinking back down, but then was caught by his hand that held her waist move to her back to support her, closing the space between their bodies. She moaned when he did this and while he held her head with his other hand she wrapped her arms around him. When they stopped to catch breath they opened their eyes and looked at their eyes. They sighed each others names. He dipped his head down and kissed her again. She laid back down on the sleeping bag bringing him with her. He placed his arms next to her shoulders and deepened the kiss. He felt her warm tongue slip inside his mouth for the first time. Still kissing him, Akane roughly started taking off Ranma's shirt. Ranma tried to talk while Akane was still kissing him and slipping her hands under his shirt and felt his build chest. He breathed deeply as she gave him a fuzzy feeling.

"Akane, we have to stop if we continue I won't be able to stop." Ranma said out of the corners of his mouth

"I want to show you how much I love you, Ranma" said Akane throwing Ranma's undershirt over his head.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've never been so sure in my life before. And this might be the only time we can do this."

"I love you so much, Akane." he muttered as she went in for another kiss.

They made love that night.

Ranma was in ecstasy as he felt every silky touch and quaking inch of Akane's body. The feel of her cool skin, warming up fast as he kissed down her body. The friction of there bodies were against each other. The way she rubbed his shoulders and lightly scratched his back, as she let him inside her again and again. Their love and built up passions were released inside her tensed up body. The sight, sounds, and feeling. It was truly something so beautiful, that he vowed as they collapsed into each other's arms, to cherish this moment as long as he lived.

Hours went by, as Akane lay fast asleep, glowing in her fiancé's arms. Ranma stroked her face, and kissed her forehead.

"I will never forget this night. You are truly so beautiful. Ashiteru" he whispered and soon fell asleep as well.

oooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Now don't forget to review. … Aloha


	5. AN

Authors Note:

Hey everyone I'm really sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. The reason why I couldn't is because my computer crashed and died yes died I'm never going to be able to use it again so I can hit it with a baseball bat as much as I want and it won't be any worse then it is now. Thankfully I have my files saved on a CD but I don't know when I will be able to update the next chapter because I need to get a new computer first so I can put all my files in there. I'm using my mom's computer if you're wondering how I can do this. Please be patient and understand the delay. I'm sorry I really wish I could update because I already have the story finished in my mind, the last few chapters just need to be edited.

Oh yeah and if you want a good, fast, lots of KB's and ram computer I suggest you don't get a laptop because you never know when they can come crashing down on you. If your required to have a laptop then don't get an IBM.


End file.
